This invention relates to laser aimed weapons in general and more specifically relates to a windage and elevation mechanism for a weapon having a laser aiming device.
Both telescopic and laser aiming devices require adjustment in both the vertical and horizontal directions with respect to the bore of the weapon. The conventional means for making these adjustments in both telescopic and laser aiming devices is through the use of set screws in conjunction with a pivoting mechanism. Since the telescopic devices are optical in nature and it is necessary for the user to view the target, the windage and elevation mechanism by necessity must be either internal to the telescopic device or external and located so as not to interfere with the optics of the device.
The use of a laser on a weapon for purposes of aiming the weapon does not require the use of conventional sights. Therefore, the weapon need not be fired at eye level but may be fired from the hip, for example.
The laser element may be disposed in a dust proof housing which is attached to the weapon and activated before firing. Such a device is disclosed in co-pending application Ser. No. 846,691 filed Oct. 31, 1977, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,076, entitled "Improved Laser Aiming Device For Fire Arms", by the present inventor. It is further disclosed in the above-identified patent to attach the housing carrying the laser to the weapon by use of a mounting apparatus that includes windage and elevation provisions. The windage and elevation provisions therein described adjust the vertical and horizontal movement of the laser by pivoting a flat piece of steel having a lower base portion which is bent back upon itself and twisted approximately 90.degree. to form a vertical upper rail portion. Using a screw threaded through a hole in the lower base portion and a screw having one end engaging the rail portion the elevation of the laser is adjusted. A similar arrangement is provided for rotating a pivot screw to alter the horizontal alignment of the laser.
Conventional windage and elevation mechanisms can be found in other laser aiming systems for weapons, as for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,054, by the inventor of the present invention entitled "Laser Aiming System For Weapons" and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,764 by Dunmire entitled "Aiming Light And Aiming Light Adapter For Use On A Weapon".
Thus, as illustrated in the laser aiming systems described above the windage and elevation mechanisms used have been consistent with the conventional windage and elevation mechanisms utilized for telescopic sighting. This manner of windage and elevation adjusting, although suitable for laser aiming devices, does not take advantage of being able to utilize any part of the member carrying the laser, including the member's rear plate, for adjusting for windage and elevation.